encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 143
Pain is the one hundred forty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on February 1, 2017. Summary Pirena goes to Imaw and tells everyone that Amihan and Kahlil have returned to save them. Abog's wife approached Pirena and thanked her, she then asked the other Damas to welcome the rest. Imaw also thanked Emre for allowing Amihan and Kahlil descend from Devas. Pirena asked Imaw to use his Balintataw to learn what happened to Mira. Amarro arrived in Hathoria. Hagorn summoned the Kambal-Diwa of the Soul Gem to watch over Mira while he went to Ether to ask for help. In old Etheria, Cassiopea tells Ether that she cannot defeat her for she lives for the diwatas. She summoned the Kabilan to hit Ether in the head, and then stabs her. Cassiopea then told Ether who told her that who said that she cannot fight a bathaluman like her. Ether flees, leaving a portion of her essence behind. Cassiopea calls it a reward and takes it, for future use. Muros informs Abog's wife that Abog had been wounded, but he's okay now. Abog arrived and embraced his wife. Amihan and the others arrived. Amihan prayed for the souls of those who had died in battle, whose bodies are being taken by the Retres and being mourned by their loved ones. Lira asked Amihan if their dead comrades could also return from the dead. Kahlil replied that cannot be, without a special mission from Emre. Lira feels guilty that she, her father and Alena were more fortunate than the others who had lost loved ones. Hagorn went to Old Etheria to ask for Ether's help, now that Amihan and Kahlil had decimated his Hadezars. Ether said she had been wounded because of Cassiopea, and needs to recover. She gives him instead her magic sword (bertud na espada), which can save him from the ivtres from Devas, to defend himself while she recovers. Hagorn wonders what it could do. Lira condoles with the Encantadas who had lost loved ones. She promises that there will be an Encantadia without war. Pirena and Imaw arrived. Pirena prayed that she would not be the next one to mourn, as Imaw explained that they learned Mira had been captured by the Hathor King. Hagorn raised his sword toward a mountain, which sent out a red lightning. Hagorn was unimpressed. A three-headed dragon emerged from the mountain, and Hagorn laughed. Meanwhile, Cassiopea wonders what warning her Kabilan meant after noticing that it is shining. Hagorn laughs, saying that the sword has a strange dragon servant. He raised the sword again, sending red lightning into the sky, praising the power of Ether's sword. Alena said they must save Mira. Lira wanted to go with the rescue party, but Danaya forbade it. Lira begged but Amihan told her to listen to her Ashti and to come with Alena and Ybrahim. She ordered everyone to return to Lireo. She also told Alena, LilaSari and Hitano to protect those who had no powers. Pirena, Danaya, Kahlil and Amihan teleport away. Back in Hathoria, Amarro said there is no more reason for the diwatas not to be able to return to Lireo. Agane said they themselves might only be waiting for their own end. Asval said they did not return from Balaak just to be defeated once more. Hagorn appeared. The Kambal-Diwa said they have nothing to worry about, as the king will protect them. Hagorn brandished his sword, telling them it is Ether's gift, that will destroy their enemies, living or dead. Mira woke up. Amihan's party arrived in Hathoria. They fought a wave of Hathors. The light from Amihan's palm began to fade. Amihan remembers Emre's warning. As the damas were cleaning in Lireo, Lira told them to clean properly for her 'mother dearest'. Ybrahim arrived. Lira told him how glad she was that her mother had really returned. Ybrahim was also happy that Kahlil had also returned. They believed that as long as they live, they will be with them forever. Amihan told Kahlil they have no more time, and they should return to Devas. Pirena went back to them, saying they have to save Mira. Amihan, Kahlil, Pirena and Danaya fought another wave of Hathors. The Espiritung Mata (Eye Spirit) appeared to Cassiopea again, announcing that another Sang'gre will be taken to Devas, and will sacrifice their life. Cassiopea hit the spirit with her Kabilan, but it faded. Cassiopea wonders how she can prevent such fate, and which Sang'gre will die next. The light in Amihan's palm continues to fade. Amihan asked it for more time. Pirena prayed that will be the last wave of Hathors they have to fight. Back in Lireo, Muros told Alena that he had set guards on every entrance. Alena feels that the last battle will be fought in Hathoria, so she sends Muros to go there with some soldiers to assist Amihan. Wantuk went with them. LilaSari said that since Hagorn is approaching his end, she wanted to know where her daughter is. Two nymfas were happy that the land is richer than the one where they came from. They attended the initiation rite called Abello. Spelling uncertain of Deshna. A nymfas priestess told Helgad that she could retain Deshna's name, or change it. Helgad opts to change Deshna's name, telling them that from now on they will call her Luna, for she knows that fate gave her to them, to be taken care of. The priestess accepts Luna as one of their own. As Large flying creatures passed over them, Helgad orders the nymfas to hide. When the creatures left, the nymfas said that their problem is the large number of gargos. Helgad said they were safer there than in the plains. Helgad said that with Emre's help, they will get accustomed to the land granted by Cassiopea. Back in Lireo, LilaSari asks Alena about Deshna's whereabouts, now that Hagorn's end is near. Alena told LilaSari that they were in the midst of uncertainty. Alena told her that they need a go signal from Cassiopea. LilaSari asked if Alena is sure that Deshna is well. Alena assured her that Deshna is in a safer place than them. LilaSari thanked Alena. In Hathoria, Mira struggles against her chains. Hagorn expressed his disappointment that Mira did not accept Hathoria, for he would have made her one of them. Mira said she was a diwata, and curses the blood which came from him. Hagorn slapped her and said that Hathoria is a magnanimous kingdom, and if they have been entrusted with the gems, they would have brought progress to all the kingdoms. Mira recites all the bad things Hathoria had done, and the other kingdoms were right in having acted that way. Hagorn blames his enemies for the war and destruction that have happened. A Hathor announced that the Sang'gres were attacking them. Mira told Hagorn that the war is nearly ending because of the arrival of her saviours. Danaya, Pirena, Amihan and Kahlil faced Agane, Asval, the Kambal-Diwa, Amarro, Hagorn and Mira. Danaya said they were the only enemies left. Amihan said they should end it. Hagorn raised his sword, which shone with purple light. Pirena told Danaya to use the Earth Gem. Hagorn summoned the sword's three-headed dragon. Hagorn told them that the one who will vanquish them is approaching. References